


Take Me Home!

by Ars_Matron



Series: YOI 1920s ABO Mafia AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Rutting, Scent Marking, Train Sex, Train Travel, manipulative katsuki yuuri, omegaverse monthly prompt 2020, over protective victor, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Viktor won the right to be Yuuri's mate, and like any good alpha he's dedicated to protecting and providing for his omega.But the distance between Detroit and Russia is vast, and Viktor's instincts are in overdrive to keep Yuuri safe, and make sure every alpha knows who he belongs to.________Yuuri's alpha was in rut, his sister was having trouble letting go of her place as his protector...and Yuuri just wanted breakfast.________Omegaverse Monthly Prompt #1: Marking Territory / Possessive Behavior
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI 1920s ABO Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610698
Comments: 37
Kudos: 610
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Take Me Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Prohibition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272460) It will probably not make as much sense if you haven't read that first. 
> 
> This is also a fill for the first month of the Omegaverse Monthly Prompts, go check out the rest!! 
> 
> (Just wanna quickly remind y'all that ruts and heats in my world aren't inherently sexual, especially if you are spending them with family...in case someone is new to how I do it)
> 
> And
> 
> Enjoy the story!!

The rumble and shifting of the train was a constant. It rattled through his bones, provided a wonderful source of soft noise to keep Yuuri from hearing anything outside of their car. He would have liked to say that over so many days of travel he was used to the way the car dipped from side to side, or jumbled hard enough to jolt him, causing his teeth to clack together on occasion. And he had, in that the back and forth, back and forth of it all no longer left him faintly nauseous. But maybe he could have gotten used to it fully, eventually. If he ever got out of the nest. 

Viktor had his own private train car...or he was using one of Calestino’s, it was uncertain which. The thing Yuuri knew for sure was that the train car was lavish, sporting a giant bed that Yuuri had quickly turned into a fantastic nest, a little sitting area with plush couches and a polished table, and various shelves, sideboards, and decorative nooks, all built into the side of the car, of which Yuuri had yet to even approach, and a private lavatory complete with a claw footed bath. 

Yuuri wondered, in a vague and rather bored way, if he would able to to explore their car and the rest of the train before they made it to San Francisco. 

The answer was probably, no. 

Not that Yuuri found that worrying or was even all that upset at his current predicament. He was a pragmatist above all else. Several times in his life he had come across roadblocks of a sort. People who were bigger or stronger than he, who would stand in the way of him making choices, usually to the betterment of his health and well being. 

Like Mari and the cigarettes incident. Or the time Yuuri had tried to take his grandfather’s katana off the wall only for his father to stop him. He had scruffed Yuuri, taken him to his study and explained the dangers of handling a sword without learning to do so properly. Yuuri could have cut himself badly, or he could hurt someone on accident. His father said that he was never to touch it, or any blade larger than a kitchen knife, again. And he hadn’t. 

Smaller blades were easier to wield anyway.

And yet another time he had been taken in hand by his mother when Yuuri had tried to prepare tea for himself. He was too young to read the label on a canister and had almost used something harmful, that she kept around for deterring pest, instead of tea leaves. 

Each time he had been scruffed and scolded and had ended up better off for it. Each time he had been angered initially for having control snatched away, but in the end had to agree that they had all known best. 

So, during that first day on the train, where he and Viktor dozed tangled together on the bed, Yuuri had roused, thirsty, and decided to get a drink without bothering his sleeping mate. A pitcher of water and glasses were on the sideboard a few scant feet away. He got one leg out of the nest before he was grabbed by the back of the neck and tucked securely under Viktor’s far more significant weight. 

He grumbled internally, as it was all he could do. It was just water, he didn’t even have to leave the room. But Viktor was his alpha now, they had been together for less than a day, there were probably rules he didn’t know. So he waited, unable to move or speak as Viktor kept dozing...when he was finally able to voice his request for water Viktor was up in a instant. Yuuri hardly had time to blink, slowly due to the effects of the scruffing, before he was being lifted in Viktor’s steady embrace and a crystal goblet of water was pressed to his lips. 

Viktor smoothed his hair down, ran hands over his body to check that Yuuri was well. Asked what else he could do, anything at all, to make Yuuri happy and comfortable. His bright eyes stuck on Yuuri like glue. Like he was the only thing in Viktor’s entire world. 

And it hit him. 

The over protectiveness, the complete and utter devotion. Wanting to keep Yuuri in the nest. 

Viktor was in rut. 

He could just barely catch it in his scent. Just a hint of the shift from sweet to something a little spicier. Soon his instincts would go on over drive. He would be unable to control himself and his need to cater to Yuuri. 

Yuuri relaxed fully after that, a contented smile on his face as Viktor fussed over him. He could handle a alpha in rut, no problem. He had been doing so ever since Mari presented at thirteen and had taken a then six year old Yuuri, wrapped him in one of her blankets and kept him in her room for a week. His parents, both betas, had been unable to get past her to take him out, and Yuuri had spent that week, every rut Mari had had since, snuggled in blankets in a nest that she built, being fed as much as he could eat while Mari doted on him. 

He loved helping out with ruts! And this time it came with all the knots he could possibly want! by the third day, belly continually full, limbs heavy with satisfaction, Yuuri was sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

The fourth day started out just the same. Yuuri woke, warm and happy, Viktor wrapped around him, a soft croon that never seemed to stop when he was resting, soaking through Yuuri’s bones, making him sleepy and relaxed. Morning light just creeping in, a pearly sheen through the lacy curtains on the windows. He wasn’t sure how the routine for the rest of the train went, who would be up at this hour, what jobs they might have. But he started a soft purr in anticipation of what would happen soon.

Viktor began to stir, soft lips traveling their way down Yuuri’s neck as Viktor rolled over to lay over him completely. Hands worked their way over Yuuri’s legs, hips, stomach, and chest. Viktor was so gentle in the mornings. As though his drowsy brain could only process the need to be close, to kiss and caress, to leave his scent on Yuuri so no other could mistake where he belonged. 

It was Yuuri’s favorite part of the day. 

He knew how the morning would flow from there. Viktor would knot him while he was still mostly asleep, afterward he would clean them up, make sure Yuuri was warm and comfortable before stepping outside just long enough to get them breakfast, then it was back into the nest for more cuddling. 

That morning, however, a knock came at the door, jerking Viktor from his dedicated exploration of Yuuri’s body, a growl already in the back of his throat before he rose to yank the door open. Viktor spoke to the person at the door for a spell, words Yuuri’s couldn’t hear over the rumble of the train, but when Viktor returned he did not look happy.

“I have to step out, only for a little, my dove, I promise.” He said, slipping on a pair of trousers and then searching for a shirt.

Yuuri sat up on his hands, pouting. “But, alpha....” He blinked up at Viktor through his lashes, a slight whine to words, his scent turning sad and sour. 

Viktor almost crumpled. Yuuri saw the moment it nearly happened, then the train gave a particularly violent lurch, Viktor had to grab the bed frame to keep his balance, and the moment was gone. 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he leaned down to capture Yuuri’s lips in a brief kiss, “We’ve gotten word of some....complications in California. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, but it’s something that I must see it. I’ll be back soon.” He tossed on a suit jacket and suddenly, he was perfect. He turned back to Yuuri at the door, hand on the knob, fixing Yuuri with stern blue eyes. “Don’t leave the nest.” His voice said there was no room for argument, and with that, he was gone. 

Yuuri sighed, falling back to the silky sheets, he ran a hand lazily over his stomach. Already, he fancied he could see a slight swell, courtesy of Viktor spoiling him with sweets and delicious foods. He had needed to work to keep in shape for the stage. It was yet another part of his old life he was overjoyed to leave behind. Viktor had access to things he couldn’t even get Mari to agree to give him during her ruts. His stomach growled just thinking about cherry topped cheese filled pastries and fried eggs with runny yokes. He really hoped Viktor didn’t take long. 

Yuuri dozed in a half sleep while he waited, there wasn’t anything else for him to do but await his alpha’s return. When a gentle knock came from the door came it was pleasant surprise. Finally, something to fill his time with while Viktor did business. Without thinking Yuuri slipped from the bed, dug through one of the cabinets underneath it until he found the silky, nearly shear robe that he so loved and slipped it on. 

Walking as the train moved, it turned out, was rather difficult. Yuuri had only navigated the lavatory on his own before, and the small space had made it easy to stay upright. Now though, he felt like a tiny island in the middle of a choppy sea. He practically fell on the door in the process of opening it, revealing a startled Mari, eyes wide, her hand raised to knock once more, now frozen in the motion.

“Mari-nee!” Yuuri squealed, tumbling forward and into her chest. Her arms wrapped around him, and before he knew it she was herding him back inside. “What are you doing here?!”

She huffed, prying Yuuri off her chest to look him over with unamused eyes. Her hair was neat and tidy, slicked back with some sort of pomade, and she wore a nice suit in a steel grey with shiny pointed shoes. Those were not her clothes, they smelled like smoke and cloves and sweet cinnamon, which was all her own, but the terrible bland, dry scent of desiccant was underneath. So they were new. And expensive but the look of them. 

She didn’t answer his question. Instead she moved from inspecting Yuuri to looking over the room, her nose scrunched in distaste. Yuuri sniffed the air, Viktor’s rut scent was still the strongest, but Yuuri’s own happy scent was a close second. 

“I just wanted to make sure you’re safe.” She said, as though that explained everything. Like how she was on the train to begin with. 

“Of course I am.” Yuuri folded his arms over his chest, “My alpha takes very good care of me.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call him that,” she muttered under her breath, as though it was something she just had to say but would rather Yuuri not hear. So he pretended he didn’t. 

When her moment of weakness was over, she stared at him, once again all stern older sister. “I was able to talk my way into getting a job with your...alpha. So I’ll be going with you to Russia.”

“Mari!” Yuuri yelled, throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her close, “that’s the best news! I’m so happy!”

She growled a little, it was at odds with the arms that wrapped around him and held him close. “Yes, I’ll be seen to, since we’re family with most powerful alpha in Russia. But Yuuri, what about Phichit?”

Yuuri pulled away, giggling. “He’s fine.” He said with a casual wave of his hand.

“He can’t afford rent on his own-”

“And he won’t need to,” Yuuri cut her off. “I spoke with my alpha, who had a word with his friend...you know, the blond alpha, he was there that night...he looked familiar,” Yuuri mused softly, finger tapping his lips, “but I can’t remember why.” Yuuri cocked his head, it wouldn’t spot nagging at the back of his mind. 

“Yuuri...” Mari pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly put out. “Yuuri, he looks familiar because you sent him to the hospital.” At Yuuri’s blank stare she continued. “A medic came to the Theatre to tend to him...they had to take him out on a gurney...you nearly punctured his lung!”

“Oooh!” Yuuri giggled again, “that was him?” He hadn’t remember much from that incident, only joy of seeing the alpha carted off. Well it served him right! If he remembered correctly, the alpha had approached Yuuri from behind and grabbed him very inappropriately. What did he think would happen?

“Oh my god, Yuuri...What does he have to do with Phichit?”

“Oh right, well he agreed to fund the rest of the rent so Phichit didn’t have to move. Said he’d go over and sort it out. I’ll call him later to make sure it worked out. And Minako won’t fire him, Phichit's too good to toss away.” Yuuri smiled broadly, Mari looked at him as though he had lost his last marble. “...I was gonna call you too. And Minako and the rest.”

“Yuuri,” she started again, falling into one of the couches with a tired sigh. “I know you are happy to have found a mate...but this is hard for me.”

Alphas were jealous and possessive things. They liked to joke that omegas were the same, but Yuuri understood that his alpha had other things he would need to do. Other places besides at Yuuri’s side that he would need to be. There was all sorts of talk about how clingy and inconsolable omegas were. But here was Mari, unable to let her little brother go. He opened his mouth to comfort her, to let her know she wasn’t losing him, when the door flew open, then the growling started....just like that night. 

His alpha was in rut, his sister was having trouble letting go of her place as his protector...and Yuuri just wanted breakfast. Warring scents filled the air, the growling rose in volume. Mari leaped from the couch, as Viktor lunged from the door. They were seconds away from tearing each other apart.

Yuuri was quicker. 

He whined, swayed, and fell to the floor. 

The growling cut off as though it never was, hands were one him, two sets running over his hair and back as Viktor and Mari both cooed over him. Yuuri finally cracked his eyes open, projecting fear, worry, sadness through his scent. 

“S-scary...” He said, voice wobbling. Working up tears was second nature to him. It was the first tool in his arsenal, perfected over a lifetime of always getting his way, and soon a few escaped his fluttering lashes. Viktor crushed him to his chest and croon, steady and low. “N-no fighting.” He sniffled, dug his little fingers into Viktor's shirt as he hiccuped a pained sob, really drove it home.

Behind him Mari sighed again, he would really need to speak with her once Viktor’s rut was over. “This is my fault...I should have waited-”

“Yes, you should have.” Viktor said so quickly she’d hardly had time to finished speaking. “We’ll talk on the flight, Katsuki.” Even through his growled words, Viktor’s croon and soothing scent never wavier. 

With a final, lingering brush to Yuuri’s hair, Mari rose and left the room. Viktor was quick to cradle Yuuri in his arms and carry him back to the nest. Yuuri’s robe was ripped away, and before Yuuri could blink he was on his back on the bed, Viktor covering him completely, his nose pressed to Yuuri’s neck. 

“She touched you!” The roughly growled words shook Yuuri’s very bones, his lungs vibrated in his chest. He wanted to say that, of course she did, she was his sister, and up until four days ago she had technically been his alpha. But he didn’t get the chance. 

Teeth latched onto his recently healed bondmark. A quick shock of pain, followed by euphoria. Viktor began to shuck off his own clothing, teeth still firmly implanted in Yuuri’s neck, not hard enough to cause any harm, but strong enough that even if Yuuri wanted to, he couldn’t shake Viktor off. He settled back between Yuuri’s legs once finished. Yuuri stretched out under him with a sigh and a contented smile. 

This was more like it. 

This was what he had come to expect from his alpha.

But instead of the teasing, light touches that Viktor usually lavished him with their first round of the day, he began running his wrists over every part of Yuuri. Releasing his scent, strong, protective, possessive, heavily around them. It coated Yuuri with every pass of his wrists. Clogged his senses, took his breath away, left him utterly dizzy and weak. 

Viktor’s heavy pheromones, combined with the bite was a lot like that first night. Yuuri was over run, marked completely as another’s. Overwhelming, all consuming, just like before. But at least he wasn’t scruffed this time.

“Aaalphaaa,” he whined softly, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist, he rolled his hips up, trying to encourage Viktor to finally take him. “Pleeaassee.” He nipped gingerly at Viktor’s jaw, trying to release his own scent at this point would just be useless, he had to play another way. 

His pleading payed off quickly, as Viktor was a good alpha and would not let him suffer. Of all the things Yuuri didn’t know about him yet, this was a fact set in gold. 

It was bliss, it always was. Yuuri’s head fell back, his back arching, a voiceless scream dropped from his mouth, as Viktor filled him. To be surrounded, invaded, completed so entirely was something he would never tire of. It would never not amazing, magical, something he had no knowledge of a week ago. Something he could never live without now. 

He wove his fingers through Viktor’s silky, silver hair. Gripped hard, held on tightly as Viktor rocked into him, powerful, slow, and oh so prefect. 

“V-vitya!” Yuuri moaned softly, kissing along Viktor’s jaw until he got to his lips, trying to kiss him as much as he could through his gasps. He started a purr, as loud as he could produce to make sure Viktor heard, felt, everything he couldn’t say.

“My omega!” Viktor growled, nipped, sharp but gently, at Yuuri’s lips. “No alpha can touch you, have you!” 

“No,” Yuuri agreed, “Yoursss...AH! All yours!” Viktor’s pace picked up, hitting every sweet spot within him, it was beyond wonderful. Yuuri cried out over and over, shook and clenched around Viktor again and again as was driven into roughly. 

It was everything. 

Viktor was everything. 

....But Yuuri was still hungry, and Viktor showed no sign of slowing.

“Alphaaa, pleassee!” Yuuri tilted his head, releasing as much of his scent, submission, adoration, arousal, satisfaction, as he could. It would pale in comparison, drenched as he was in Viktor’s scent, but with Viktor so close to his neck, he would still catch it. At the same time Yuuri dragged his nails over Viktor’s back, squeezing around the knot forming within him as hard as he could, and cried out particularly loud. 

Viktor fell quickly over the edge after that. They panted together, out of breath and dazed, drunk on each other. Viktor continued to run his hands over Yuuri, scenting him still. As though he wouldn’t smell like Viktor even if he took a hundred baths. Yuuri snuggled into his chest, purring. Viktor was usually quicker in the morning...maybe it was because he had time to fully wake up that he had taken so long. That was something to keep in mind if Yuuri didn’t want to go hungry the future. 

If they couldn’t mate first thing in morning, insist on breakfast first!

After about fifteen minutes Viktor’s knot began to go down. Yuuri wiggled under him, catching Viktor’s attention, drawing his eyes up from where he had been admiring Yuuri’s stomach, stroking it absently with a look of total awe on his face. He blinked up at Viktor through his lashes, a little pout on his lips. 

“Alpha, I’m hungry.”

Viktor gasped, already rising from the bed. “My poor Yuuri, how could I have forgotten. I’m so sorry, my love!”

“It’s okay, Vitya, you had business. You’re important.” He stretched out, humming softly as his joints popped. 

“It isn’t an excuse, my dove, you come first.” Yuuri’s purred increased at that. Damn right, Yuuri did come first! Viktor threw on his shirt once more, badly wrinkled now, along with his trousers. He didn’t seem to notice or care about his rumpled appearance. “I’ll be right back, is there anything you want in particular?” 

“Cherry pastries and runny eggs,” Yuuri demanded as he rolled around in the warm nest, sure to show all his best assets off for Viktor’s pleasure. “Champagne and juice.” He added as an afterthought. 

“It shall be so.” Viktor leaned down quickly to kiss him again, soft, lingering, and sweet. Then a hand was on the back of Yuuri’s neck. Squeezing. He had only enough time to whine in disgruntlement before it kicked in, his body going limp. 

“I told you not to the leave the nest, Yuuri.” Viktor said, eyes and voice hard as stone. “If the train hitched and you fell while walking around you could really hurt yourself. What If I had come back and you had fallen and hit your head on the table? How could I go on then?” He tisked before kissing Yuuri’s pliant lips once more.

“I’ll be right back, my love.” Viktor sang as he headed for the door. Yuuri couldn’t turn, could only hear it shut behind him as Viktor swept through the room. 

He huffed...not all that angry anymore. 

Silly over protective, possessive alphas and their ruts. 

Stupid Viktor....

Yuuri loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> I wasn't planning on a continuation, though, of course, I had thought of what would happen after. Then the first prompt was too perfect, so I couldn't resist. 3.5k may seem like a very short story for me, and it is, but these were supposed to be drabbles, so I'm doing pretty good XD
> 
> So it turns out that trains in the 1920s were A LOT faster than they are now...for some reason. So they should, by now, be in San Francisco...I didn't know this until I looked it up for this fic. So, for reasons, the trains in this AU are slower 
> 
> I wanted to assure y'all that Viktor's over protectiveness, though will never disappear completely, will calm down a little once they arrive home. Yuuri will run that place like the Queen he is! He'll be unstoppable! Viktor just can't think through the rut at the moment, and Yuuri's not mad. Silly, silly alphas indeed.
> 
> I gotta say, I'm having way too much fun with this Yuuri!!! I've always wanted to explore an omega that used the unfair system for their own gain! So, we'll see, but there might be more of this series in the future. Maybe as an OMP fill and maybe just because I think of something.  
> I'd be interested in hearing anything y'all might want to see from this particular Yuuri and Viktor. Who knows, you might inspire me! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!! I hope you liked it! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com/)
> 
> kudos and comments grow into other stories!!!


End file.
